All Mine
by Kiranoki
Summary: [Rafe x Reader Oneshot] In continuance to the story 'What Will It Take', it is now 15 years later since you've partnered up with Rafe Adler. The night of the auction house, Rafe visits your hotel room to confide in you. How will the rest of the night end?


It's been 15 years since you've partnered up with Rafe, ever since you joined him after high school. You left out your college acceptance letters just to be with him, however the romance was thrown out the window once it was revealed just how fixated he was on getting that treasure. You and him, along with newly joined Nadine's crew, have been carrying out plans on trying to find the next sign of Henry Avery's treasure, and you're hoping the crucifix at the Rossi Estate will be your last bet.

You fixed the jewelry on yourself, clasping a sliver necklace, gently draping it over your exposed collar bones. You wore a black dress, which squeezed against your body, showing off your stunning figure. You heard a knock on your hotel door. Probably Nadine, you thought. She always gave a rundown a few hours before the event. Although the information seemed to be repeated in cycles, it ensured the crew was practical and on time. You opened the door, ready to roll your eyes at the amount of unnecessary details about to be given. "Yes Nadine." You answered in a sarcastic voice. You rested your hand on the door frame. Your eyes slowly rolled open and then with a quick reflex, they widened at the sight of Rafe. He was your boss for many years, and there were times where there was a spark between the two of you, but you never acted on it. Tonight seemed as if it was going to play out differently.

He laughed, "I see you aren't that fond of our dear crew member Nadine." You stood to the right letting Rafe in. The smell of cologne greeted you before Rafe did. You wondered what brand it was. You carefully watched as he looked around your hotel room, "You know I could've gotten you the grand room?"

You walked in front of him, looking at the room with him, "This is plenty. I can't imagine a room bigger and more exquisite than this. Besides, we're only here for a night".You closed the door. You walked over to the bar, shining a glass. You poured yourself a glass of champagne from the personal bar, taking a small sip. The chilled bubbles danced across your tongue. You looked at the bottle, smiling- remembering the first time you shared a drink with Rafe. And how it all went downhill from there.

"There's going to be wine at the Rossi Estate, don't get too tipsy." You took a larger swig. Not a mature gesture, but to show Rafe you moved on your own terms. "Eh, it's your choice." You set the glass down, using your pinky as a cushion.

"What are you doing here Rafe?" He fondled at the cufflinks on his shirt. You smirked. He had no answer. He never showed his emotions through his face… only through his actions. He was stubborn like that.

You turned around, your back facing his chest, "Well then. Can you zip this up for me, darlin'?" It was like you could sense him blushing. Rafe pulled your shoulders close to his chest. You felt the warmth of his chest wrap around your body. It was hard to not love him. His fingers reached below and trailed up gently as he tugged on the small zipper. His moves were choppy, as he was unsure with what to do. You turned around to face him, "Thanks Adler." He nervously chuckled as you put your hand up to his chin, your fingertips feeling at his stubble. "You still need to get ready."

He grabbed at your wrist, bringing it down to your waist, grabbing your other hand as well, "I'll take my time. We still got two hours before we leave." You pulled away at his touch. He looked out the window.

"I know… but I also know how eager you are to get that cross. What's wrong?". You sat down on the bed, looking up at him.

He looked down at you and then brought his gaze towards the window again. The beautiful land of Italy laid right in front of you two. Historical yet modern, just like the man Rafe was. The city light and moonlight made the atmosphere glow. It was romantic, you admit. Romantic indeed. "I do want that cross- it's almost like an obsession." His voice lowered, "but I also want you. You're my obsession." He pushed your hips closer to him, and your legs loosely wrapped around his. Why was that your first reaction? You decided to play along with it. It was now clear why Rafe came to your room tonight.

"How bad do you want me?" You teased, pulling on his tie. It was wrong, but it felt so right to play along with him. His cologne lingered in your face. He pulled his face close; your lips gravitating towards him. You stopped millimetres away from the kiss, "Jesus… we're working partners. When did we become a thing? Why did you even come to my room?'. You knew the answer, but you wanted to hear it for yourself. You adjusted yourself up on the bed.

"I came to your room to see you.". Your face grew red. Correct answer, Rafe. He propped up his knee between your legs, his hands rested on your shoulders. "And we became a 'thing' the moment I laid eyes on you. Now then...Can I unzip this fabulous dress for you, darlin'?" He mocked. He reached in back and slowly unzipped the dress. His moves had more determination. Embarrassment and uncertainty was dissolved in the hot air of lust. The strap fell over your shoulder, you pulled the other one down to invite him closer. He pulled your face closer in for a kiss, and as you reached closer to accept it, he pushed you down onto the bed. His body, now towering over you, "Now how bad do you want me?"

You breathed slowly, "I think the real question is… how bad do you want me?". He tugged at the hem of your dress, and you slowly took it off along with his help. There you were, exposed in front of your boss in black sultry lingerie. Laced and showing every piece of your body. You could tell Rafe was enjoying the sight of this. Your face warmed, oh God, Rafe was enjoying you! You bit at your lip until the taste of iron reached the tip of your tongue.

"A garter belt…," he took the left strap and pulled it up and it quickly slapped against your thigh, "I like that." His fingers went up and down, exploring every inch of your body. He reached up and pulled your [h/c] hair to the side, behind your ear, exposing a diamond earing. His mouth inched closer to your ear, he whispered, "Tell me who bought you that?"

You were surprised at the question, but still an answer must be made, "You." He grabbed at your necklace, breaking the clasp. You tried to grab it, but he was quicker. Naturally, your fingers traced around the area where the diamond pendant laid.

"You're so materialistic." He swung the 4 karat necklace back and forth, the light refracting at every swing. Your eyes were only fixated on Rafe's. He was teasing you, but his attitude was changing. Why?

You bit back, "And so are you! You could buy that crucifix in a matter of seconds. Wealth to you is just as normal as breathing." The mood quickly changed between you two. As the anger swelled in the room, so did the heat.

"So I will. So I will buy it in a matter of seconds, but tell me. Why are you wearing the necklace and earrings I bought you? After you said quote, it's worthless?" His eyes lowered towards the necklace, then shifted towards the earrings. "I could buy you a whole island, but why were you finally satisfied with a damn necklace?!" He threw the necklace on the side of the bed.

"Rafe-" You took a look at the now broken necklace and then at Rafe's reddened face.

"I am worth billions, but a damn necklace is what you were satisfied with?! I've been trying to win you over for fifteen years and a fucking necklace is what wins you over-"

"Because it was the thought!". You stammered, "You were always over Nadine, giving her everything. And then we had to take that Goddamn trip to Panama on my own birthday. None of the crew remembered but you. You gave it to me… and that's when I knew you cared. But you're my boss. I could've shown back that affection. It's been fifteen years Rafe! You never shown this much affection until tonight. I just thought you finally tossed me to the side. Call me bitter, but I was trying to protect myself."

"From what? Protect yourself from what?" He became less angry and more curious on what you had to say.

"From you! I was so sure that you were in love with Nadine, but tonight," you look out the window from the bed at the moon, "tonight I'm not so sure. Things feel different. Rafe, I'm in love with you. And yes, I know you can buy me anything, but I can't use materials to feel your love. I'm not in love with the necklace, I'm in love with the memory, Rafe. Ever since you first kissed me- I wish we had another day like that. But work comes first right?" You stare deep into his hazel eyes, looking for a reply in them.

With a swift move, you found your lips locked with his. You closed your eyes and let him collapse into your arms. Everything felt so in sync, like a passionate dance. He whispered into your ear, "I love you too." You pulled each other away, taking off your bra. Those eyes calling your name, it was so hard to resist.

"I want you." You unbuckled his belt, while he undid his tie. You wrapped your hands into his trousers to pull everything down, "All of you."

He quickly grabbed your hands and fastened them to the right bed post using his tie, "You'll have to earn me." Your eyes shifted towards the tag in back of the tie. 'Versace'. He was a man of wealth, but no amount of money could satisfy the sexual attraction you had towards him. It was almost a joke how much you loved him. Or was it just lust?

"What's the price to earn you?"

He topped you, dragging his cock across the bottom part of your mouth, "Satisfy me.". The taste of salt and iron dissolved across your tongue as you swirled it across the tip. You watched as he bit down on his lip, lifting his head towards the ceiling, trying his best to keep in any moans. Your face blushed, yet you continued. "Fuck." You closed your eyes, causing him to hold your jaw, "Keep your eyes on mine.". Nodding gently, you obeyed. He lowered his hips, shoving himself deeper in your mouth. He rested one of his hands on your neck, slowly squeezing. It caused you to moan, which only made it more pleasurable for Rafe.

He pulled out, "Oh god-" Every part of your body felt weak but excited knowing that Rafe was in control. The tie around your wrists was released, leaving red marks. He brought the tie towards you and using this thumb to open your mouth. He gagged you; the tie digging into the sides of your mouth. The fabric became moistened with your saliva.

He grabbed his belt. Your eyes were pleading for answers. He signed to come closer and so you did. At the edge of the bed, he turned you over on his lap. The garter belt clasps loudly snapped off at his command. He rested his hand on the hem of your underwear, pausing his action of removing them, "Have you ever been disciplined?" You quickly nod. He lowered your panties slightly, "Have you ever been…" Your panties were now exposing yourself, "a naughty girl?". You nod, clenching your teeth, waiting for the first impact.

"Ah-gh!" The belf made its first swing.

"Will you accept my gifts from now on?". You don't answer.

"Uy-gh!". You were sure you're behind was red. 'It's going to hurt trying to sit down after this', you thought.

"Let Rafe buy you anything you need. Don't you ever deny my love for you!". He swung, cutting through the air. This time you didn't scream. You bit down hard on the tie making your jaw ache. Tears fell down onto his lap. Rafe then helped you up, "Look at you," he smiled, "you're so helpless and you're all mine." He undid the makeshift gag, "I want to hear you."

"Rafe-"

"Ah- too soon. Just wait.". He grabbed both your hips closer to his, lifting your legs to make it easier to pull off your panties. He dragged his fingers in circles around your clit. You held onto the sheets; your toes began to curl. "You like that?"

"Ye-s!" Both of you turned your bodies around, you were now on top, "God, I love this view of you."

He grabbed your hips pulling you closer, "Yeah?" He grunted, "So do I." The warmth of your bodies were exchanging, the scent of you two was filling the room. Musky, sweet; the taste of ecstasy. You kissed very sloppily.

You ran your fingers through his hair, wet with sweat, "Rafe, I love us together." You kissed even harder, pulling each other closer. Tongues sliding against each other, and the waves of moaning sending vibrations down each other's throats.

He pulled you up, turning you around on your knees, "I love us, too.". He slapped you and slowly entered you.

"Oh-!" Your nailed dug into the bedsheets. The tightness, the fullness of him inside you. He began thrusting faster and faster. "Oh- God!"

It became rhythmic. He grabbed onto your hips, pulling you closer with each thrust. The pleasure became deeper as you melted into his hands. He helped you into another position. You were on top of him again and he smiled, "[name], you look so sexy tonight." You turned red again, keeping your moans in due to embarrassment. He held onto your back as he brought himself up. You held onto his back, lightly resting your hands on his shoulder blades. The movements became much slower, but with more passion.

"Oh Rafe…" You rested your head on his shoulder. He began thrusting faster. "Rafe! Rafe!" Your nails dug deeper in his back. "Rafe, I think-" You paused, trying to keep back your moaning, "I'm going to come!"

He thrusted a few more times, "Say my name." He panted.

"Ah- RAFE!" Your whole body seemed wobbly as you tried to get back on your knees. He pulled out, and you accepted it into your mouth, swallowing it. It dribbled down the side of your mouth.

"I can't believe you're all mine." He kissed your forehead and you blushed. Your hair was slightly messy and your lips and cheeks became a light rosy color.

"I can't believe it took us fifteen years.". You both rested on each other, still heavily breathing. You and him giggled and laughed about the old memories. You rested your eyes on him and then the far land of the city; mesmerized in the blurry lights and dizzy stars. You were in love and this time it felt beautiful.

. . .

A knock was heard at the door. "Yes, Nadine."

"Yes, hello. I wanted to go over the plan on bidding on the crucifix- Are you in your undergarments?"

"It appears so."

"Is that Rafe?"

"Yes… Yes it is Rafe."

"Oh. Oh my god is he naked?!"

"..."

"We will have this conversation later."


End file.
